Kingdoms War Book 2: Can't Buy Love But Birth
by Youngbountygirl
Summary: Danny & Sam return to Amity with him dehydrated & Sam giving birth. As the war gets worse for Fentonsvile & Manson Town, they realize that they're the only ones to stop the war, but only one shall come out alive. DxS DP & Romeo and Juliet crossover
1. Danny and Sam's return

**Hey guys, this took long enough, but remember to read Kingdoms War Book 1 first ok. This is gonna be a play like the first one and this is gonna be good, at least I'm hoping it is. I never get many reviews like the first one, so I'm just not gonna expect any reviews or just not many. Review please!!**

_Amity has grown worse in the war and the people of Manson Town and Fentonsvile are still in fight. Prince Danny and Princess Sam have been away for a year and have never returned by the end of their banishment. In the streets, the citizens fight and thrash swords towards each other._

Kwan: I won't let you win you Mansians!

Mikey: You are so despicable! _Sword fights with Kwan._

_You see now a teenager with messy black hair. He's feet are sore and looked dry and rough. He's sweating all over his face, has clamped skin, and a tired body. In his arms, is a person wrapped in some kind of black cloak. The stomach looks big and nobody pays attention to the couple. He looks at the bundle in his arms._

Danny: Don't worry my love, we're almost there.

Sam: Oh Danny, you look awful and have been traveling for miles. Maybe I should go walk on my own.

Danny: I'm fine, just hang on there. I said I'll take you to the Church and I . . . _faints to the ground and Sam takes the cloak off. She has some kind of simple robe and is pregnant._

Sam: Danny! Somebody help us! _Nobody listens and keeps fighting_ jeeze, this is what I get for marrying a Fentian? _Her eyes now widen and sees water pour from her dress_ OH MY GOSH!! I'M GONNA GIVE BIRTH!!! _smacks her hand to her stomach._

Sampson: What's wrong miss?

Sam: What do ya think? My husband is dehydrated and I'm gonna give birth!

Sampson: Oh my gosh, I have your husband miss.

_Sam gets up and runs down the street along with Sampson who has Danny over his shoulder. Tucker is outside the Church and sighs and then sees Sam running down the street and knows exactly who she is. Sam makes it and Tucker bows down._

Tucker: Your majesty, you've return.

Sam: _Grabs Tucker's shoulders and shakes him._ Don't bow down! Give me and my husband a hospital!!

Tucker: Oh right, come right in my lady.

Sampson: Wait, that's princess Sam!?

Tucker: Get him inside, the prince is dehydrated.

_Sampson gets Danny inside as you see Sam with some nuns and grabs onto a pole. The nuns try to pull the infant out. Sam pulls herself up with the pole._

Sam: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

_After a couple of minutes, the baby comes out and the cord os cut off with the baby crying. The nuns lay Sam on a mat and try to stop the bleeding. Sam paints and then smiles, knowing that her baby is out. Tucker comes to Sam and lays beside her._

Tucker: Welcome back your majesty.

Sam: _painting_ Hey Tucker. Will Danny be ok?

Tucker: I know Danny, he's gonna be just fine your majesty.

Sam: Where's the man that help bring him here? _Sampson enters the scene_

Sampson: Right here! What is it?

Sam: Thank you for helping my husband.

Sampson: That's it? But I'm a Fentian.

Sam: So is my husband, but I still love him.

Sampson: _smiles_ Then you are welcome my lady. _Kisses her hand._


	2. Danny's mercy

**Wow, I get a review after my first story, I'm pretty surprised. Oh well, surprises come and go and it isn't everyday lol. Review please!!**

_We now have our scene in the Manson Castel where you see Queen Pam on her throne. Her husband King Jeremy is out to war and she has to rule the kingdom on her own. She misses her daughter and is thinking that Prince Danny did something horrible to her or so King Jeremy speaks of. Her messenger comes to her and bows down as she nods her head._

Queen Pam: Is there a message you give me my messenger?

Messenger: Oh yes your majesty. I heard word that the princess has returned. She is in the hospital at the Church right now being cared by the Nuns.

Queen Pam: Oh goodness, my daughter has returned at last, after twelve months. When will I see her?

Messenger: Very soon, she and her husband will return after they are cared for. Word also has it that she had just given birth and Prince Danny is dehydrated.

Queen Pam: _Is feeling unsure and happy._ Thank you messenger. I want you to go to my daughter and tell her that she is welcome here.

Messenger: I will my lady. _Bows and leaves the stage._

_Queen Pam sighs and Valerie enters the stage and takes a deep breath._

Valerie: What will you do about Prince Danny, he is your son-in-law.

Queen Pam: I do not know. He killed my son and forced my daughter of marriage.

Valerie: You majesty, there's something I need to tell you. Your daughter did not marry him by force, she married him by love. _Pam lifts up her head and gasps in surprise._ What happened with your son was an accident and mostly his fault. Sam never wanted to marry Dash, because she really loved Prince Danny more then anything. He felt the same for her, I could tell. I also saw him down the street carrying Sam in his arms while she was pregnant. He got himself dehydrated to get Sam to the Church to give birth. It wasn't till I saw that, I knew he loved her. I think that's why they never returned, it was because the war was tearing him and Sam apart. I ask that you give Prince Danny mercy, he never meant to kill your son. _Bows to the Queen._

Queen Pam: _whispers_ Thank you for telling me. I will see what to do with him, I promise.

Valerie: Thank you. _Leaves the stage._

Queen Pam: Prince Danny, please prove to me that you are truly a good and loyal husband to Sam. If you can prove this, maybe . . . me and my husband were wrong about you. Please prove you are a good husband for my daughter and you will no longer be my enemy.

_Queen Pam exits._


	3. Lilith Fenton

**Pretty shocking huh? But I have to have that happen. This is another part that isn't like Romeo and Juliet. Review please!!**

_We now take our scene at the Church where Danny is lying down on a white blanket. There are some wet clothes on him and face. He moans and barely opens his eyes. Tucker comes to the stage with a cup of water and kneels towards Danny._

Tucker: Hey buddy, you must be awake. _Brings Danny's head up and puts the cup to his lips_ drink this your majesty. _Has Danny drink the cup and gently brings his head down._

Danny: I'm so thirsty.

Tucker: Here's some more. _Brings Danny's head up and has him drink some more._

Danny: Thanks, where's my wife?

Tucker: She's in the other room. She's still bleeding from giving birth.

Danny: You mean . . . where is my child?

Tucker: I'll get her. I NEED THE BABY HERE!!

_You see a Nun who has a baby in her hands with blankets wrapped. She brings the infant to Tucker and puts it in Danny's arms. Danny looks at the baby and unwraps part of the blankets covering the infant's face._

Tucker: Her name is Lilith your majesty.

Danny: _whispers_ Lilith, my child.

Tucker: You must be happy to be a father.

Danny: I am, more then anything. She's my angle that just came from heaven and brung into my arms.

Tucker: That's alot comin from you.

Danny: Indeed, I don't know how long I can stand that cute face beyond those sheets.

Tucker: She is cute, isn't she?

Danny: Yes she is.

Tucker: I'll leave you with your baby. _Exits the stage._

Danny: Oh Lilith, how can I explain my love. As a father, I feel responsible and also protective then I ever was. My father and mother have always stalked me down and always asked me what bothered me. I could never understand it until now. It is nothing of the world. Will I ever be there for you when you need it? Even if you never ask? Watching you grow, watching you spread your wings. My parents always said that a child grows up so quickly. How quickly will you grow? I wonder these questions through my head and wonder . . . wonder. _The baby wakes up._ You're awake, you will need something inside you huh? I will bring you to your mother.

_Danny exits_


	4. Queen Pam confronts Danny

**I hope you liked the last chapter and I'm sure you did. I thought the last was really sweet, at least to me it was. Review please!!**

_Our scene takes place in the Church again at Sam's room. She is laying on the white sheet and has been asleep for a while. She finally wakes up with a yawn and sees Valerie coming into the scene._

Sam: Valerie, it has been long. _Hugs Valerie_

Valerie: There's someone who wants to see you.

_Pam enters the stage and gives her daughter a hug and kiss._

Queen Pam: Oh darling, it has been so long and indeed you have grown. I heard you have birth.

Sam: The baby is with my husband. He's dehydrated.

Queen Pam: I've heard that too. Did you marry for love or for your brother?

Sam: _cries_ Oh mother! With my heart and soul I do!

Queen Pam: How could I not see? And so blinded by hate. I couldn't see that I was separating my own flesh and blood from the one she truly loves. If I would've known, I would've done worse then what has already have been done. You had every right to not tell us.

Sam: Please except Prince Danny, he's very sweet and kind and loving. If anything happen to him, I swear I wouldn't forgive myself.

Queen Pam: I do, with seeing he risked his health to give you and your child a place to stay and have care. If that doesn't prove he's not fit for a proper husband, I don't know what will.

Sam: I will see when my husband is well.

_Tucker enters the stage with Prince Danny who has a baby in his hands. He is doing well now and is in better shape._

Tucker: Hey Sam, Danny is well now. A little sick from the dehydration, but still ok. He'll be better by tomorrow. _Notices Queen Pam._ Hello your majesty, I'll leave you three alone. I've got some monk stuff to do.

_Tucker exits the stage._

Danny: Lilith is hungry.

Sam: Oh dear, give me the baby. _Danny hands the infant to Sam. She exits the stage leaving Danny with Pam._

Danny: _nervious_ Uh hi your majesty.

Queen Pam: Thank you for saving my daughter. I must apologize for my misjudgement. It seems my daughter is truly in love with you and by the way you risked your health to get my daughter here must've taken courage and striength. But I must ask . . . why do you love her?

Danny: Apology accepted and she wasn't like most princesses who are bossy and expect their husbands to cader to them. I'd do anything just to see that Sam's ok and that she'll be happy.

Queen Pam: Is this how you feel?

Danny: Yes _the music starts and Danny starts singing_** I had to change the lyrics a bit for it to make sense.**

And I'd give up forever to touch her  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
She's the closest thing to heaven that I'll ever be   
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is her life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss her tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

Queen Pam: And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive  


Danny: And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am 

_Danny and Queen Pam exit._


	5. There's still hope

**I had to get Pam to accept Danny so that he and Sam would be in a castle to stay and because it'll make the story make more sense. Hope you like this. Review please!!**

_We now take our scene in the Manson Castle. Pam, Danny, and Sam enter the stage and are in a bedroom where Danny and Sam are meant to sleep at. It seems pretty cozy and a warm environment. Anything that would be comfortable for the princess and her husband._

Sam: Thanks mother, I like it.

Danny: Me too, and the view. _Looks outside at the balcony._ Better then my room.

Queen Pam: If there's anything you'd like, Valerie will assist.

_Valerie enters the stage and Queen Pam leaves._

Valerie: Hey Sam, miss being home after all these months?

Sam: I guess _sighs_ but the war is still getting worse.

Danny: I know Sam. I feel the same.

Valerie: Even Paulina was spreading rumors about the prince being killed by the princess of Manson Town.

Danny: She was always the queen of rumors. Why did I fall for her again?

Valerie: And you're gonna love this Sam. Dash was so pissed off about him not marrying the princess of Manson Town, that he started promising that he would find the prince of Fentonsvile and ripe him piece by piece and cut up his head.

Danny: So, why didn't he do it. I was just next to Amity, Sam and I. If he was gonna slay me like a dragon, then why didn't he look in Casper Town?

Valerie: Cause he wouldn't know where to look, even if it bit him in the eye.

Sam: And you wonder why I never loved him.

Valerie: I'm starting to see why.

Danny: Well, we've got bigger problems. For both our Kingdoms.

Sam: I know. _Walks to Danny and puts her arms around his neck._ We'll find a way, I promise.


	6. Tucker meets Queen Maddie

**Ok, now it's time for us to take our scene somewhere else. I see you guys liked the last chapter. Review please!!**

_We now take our scene to the Fenton Castle. Queen Maddie is taking over since her husband is off to war. She is on her golden throne and is wearing a bright blue dress with a small gold tiara on top of her head. Tucker enters the stage and walks to the queen and bows._

Queen Maddie: Oh Tucker, what brings you here at a time of war?

Tucker: It's your son, he's returned with his wife princess Sam.

Queen Maddie: He is? Oh dear, where is he?

Tucker: At the Manson Castle with his wife and child. Princess Sam has just given birth to a baby girl named Lilith. He is perfectly ok.

Queen Maddie: He's in that Manson Castle? Of all the foolishness he's done.

Tucker: But your majesty, he went to that castle to give his wife and child better care. His wife had just given birth.

Princess Jazz: What is this I hear about my brother?

Tucker: He's at the Manson Castle with his wife, who has just given birth to a baby girl named Lilith.

Princess Jazz: So, the rumors are true. Is he ok?

Tucker: He's fine, your highness, he still is sick from the dehydration, but ok.

Queen Maddie: _Gasps_ He was dehydrated? Thank goodness he's ok. I want to see him again.

Tucker: I don't know your majesty, he's more worried about the war.

Princess Jazz: Tucker, did Danny marry Sam for love?

Tucker: I was getting to that. Your majesty, your son has had his eyes on princess Sam when they first met at the dance. I was not to tell, but then Tybalt got in the way and then princess Sam blamed herself and prince Danny, so that they would run away together. That's why they never returned till now.

Queen Maddie: _sighs_ Of all the foolishness I've done of being a mother. I let my hatred for the Mansians get the best of me. Danny had every right not to note me and now his wife has given birth to a girl. I want you to give a message to my son. Tell him that I apologize for my selfishness getting the better of me and keeping him apart from the love of his life. I just want to see him again. I'd give my whole life.

Tucker: I will do that. _Bows and leaves the stage._

Princess Jazz: I should've known his love for Sam when I saw him dance with her at the party. I was the one who took him there. He did say before the dance that he dreamt of an early death. I fear it may come true.

Queen Maddie: There is nothing to worry my daughter. I will find a way to truce with the Mansians, but to do that, I will need your father and my in-law. It is best for both our kids.

Princess Jazz: I hope you are right, Mother. I will go see my brother and niece. I hope to be welcomed in the Manson Castle. If the queen let my brother in, maybe she'll do the same with me.

Queen Maddie: I cannot say "no." Go, but be careful and please be safe.

Princess Jazz: I will, Mother. I am determined to find my brother.

_Queen Maddie and Princess Jazz exit._


	7. It's My Turn

**I hope you liked the last chapter. Here's the next one. Review please!!**

_We take our scene inside the Manson Castle where the throne is. Queen Pam sits down and then sees her messenger come to her._

Queen Pam: What is it, my messenger?

Messenger: It's about the war. More of your soldiers and people are dying. Neither Kingdoms are winning, but are both losing more people.

Queen Pam: _quietly_ Thank you.

_The messenger leaves the stage and Sam and Danny enter the scene._

Danny: I'm guessing bad news.

Queen Pam: Indeed, we're both losing more people.

Sam: We need to stop this war. Somebody has to do it and I doubt if any of the people will give a try.

Queen Pam: But who is gonna stop it? I've tried kids, but my husband is not listening. He is as stubborn as a mull. I even told him this war was a bad idea.

Danny: Then how bout I try?

Sam: Or me?

Queen Pam: It's too dangerous and Jeremy's temper is extremely high.

Danny: _mutter_ I've seen worse. Look I think I've done enough sloping around. You've done what you've had to do, but now it's my turn. _The music It's My Turn starts playing._

This time for real  
Tired of playin' it safe  
Inside I feel  
I've got what it takes  
To prove to the world  
Who I really can be   
I know for sure  
There's no stoppin' me!

No time to wait on the side  
Watchin' it all pass me by  
I'm gonna be in the game  
Watch me play it!  
Im comin' with it you know  
Let's get to startin' the show  
Turn up the lights of this stage  
No more waitin'! 

Danny and Sam: It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready!  
It's my turn now yeah I'm strong and I'm steady!  
Break down the walls gonna go for it all  
It's my time gonna shine show you how because it's my turn now. 

Sam: i'm in my groove  
now i'm having some fun  
i know what to do  
and how to get it done  
no more things no more time  
now theres no holding back  
make it good make it right  
hear the crowd react 

No time to wait on the side  
Watchin' it all pass me by   
I'm gonna be in the game  
Watch me play it!  
I'm comin' with it you know  
Let's get to startin' the show  
Turn up the lights of this stage  
No more waitin'! 

Danny and Sam: It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready!  
It's my turn now yeah I'm strong and I'm steady!  
Break down the walls gonna go for it all  
It's my time gonna shine show you how  
Because it's my turn now.

It's my turn now  
In my heart I'm believin'  
And I can see how  
I can live what I'm dreamin'  
I understand now I know who I am  
It's my chance  
Gonna dance  
Play it loud   
Because it's my turn now! 

Danny: 1 2 Now we do just what I've always wanted to 

Sam: 3 4 Do some more 

Danny and Sam: everything I ever wanted ever waited for

It's my turn now and you know that I'm ready!  
It's my turn now yeah I'm strong and I'm steady!   
Break down the walls gonna go for it all  
It's my time gonna shine show you how  
Because it's my turn now.

It's my turn now  
In my heart I'm believin'  
And I can see how  
I can live what I'm dreamin'  
I understand now I know who I am  
It's my chance  
Gonna dance  
Play it loud Because it's my turn now!

Danny: Sam, you stay here with Lilith, I'm gonna try to talk to your father. _Kisses Sam and leaves the stage._

Sam: My dad's gonna kill him. I have to go after him Mother.

Queen Pam: Do what you think is best.

Sam: Thank you Mother. _Kisses Queen Pam and leaves the stage._

Queen Pam: This is gonna get ugly.


	8. Danny's in danger

**Ok, I need some time so that the story can be longer. I'm gonna do an extra scene to make the story longer. Review please!!**

_We now have our scene at the Fenton Castle as you see Princess Jazz and Queen Maddie together. King Jack enters the scene tired from the fight. Princess Jazz runs to her father with a smile._

Princess Jazz: Father, you came.

King Jack: I came as soon as I heard about my son's return. Rumors spread alot wider then usual.

Queen Pam: Oh Jack, our son is at the Manson Castle with his wife and she just gave birth. You have to stop this war. I just found out our son is in love with Princess Sam.

King Jack: What!?

Princess Jazz: It's true Daddy. Tucker told us everything. That's why they never returned.

King Jack: _mutters_ Oh slibbering ghost goop, of all the foolishness.

Princess Jazz: You have to stop the war Dad or something bad will happen.

King Jack: There's nothing I can do Jazzy. It's not like I can make the war stop. King Jeremy's temper is like a bomb that won't stop going off.

Queen Maddie: Then we have to do something.

_Tucker bursts through the double doors and runs to the King and Queen painting._

King Jack: Tucker? What the heck are you doing here?

Tucker: _paints_ You have to stop the war now. Prince Danny is planning on trying to stop the war.

Princess Jazz: What!? But he'll be killed!

Tucker: Exactly, I tried to stop him, but he won't budge. He says that he has enough of fooling around playing invisible and it was time he put a stop to his war. I told him that it was a bad idea and that Jeremy was gonna kill him and he said he knew that. Apparently, princess Sam's temper is just like her father's, who knew? But anyways, he then said that if he wasn't gonna stop the war then nobody would and the war will just get worse.

King Jack: _whispers_ This is all our faults.

Queen Maddie: You mean the four of us. It's also Jeremy and Pam's too. You have to go and save our son or we won't have one.

King Jack: I'll go save him if it's the last thing I'll do. _Leaves the stage bursting out the doors._

Princess Jazz: I'll go to Vlad. Maybe he knows what to do. He did banish my brother and his wife. He's also very powerful, I bet he can stop this madness.

Queen Maddie: Do what you have to do Jazz.

_Princess Jazz and Queen Maddie exit._


	9. Who's the Savage

**Here it is. The big time of the day where Danny risks all he has. I'm gonna do a song from Pocahontas that is one of my favorite songs of all times. At least in the movie. I think it's a really good song. Don't ask about the redish skin part nor shores alright, just go along with it. Review please!!**

_We now lay our scene in the battle field where there are lots of Mansians and Fentians preparing for war. There are several men with drums, swords, and shields. The music Savages begins and the drums start playing._

Lancer: What can you expect  
From filthy little heathens?  
Their whole disgusting race is like a curse  
Their skin's a hellish red  
They're only good when dead  
They're vermin, as I said  
And worse

Fentian soldiers: They're savages! Savages!

Lancer: Barely even human

Fentian soldiers: Savages! Savages!

Kwan: Drive them from our shore!  
They're not like you and me  
Which means they must be evil  
We must sound the drums of war!

Fentian soldiers: They're savages! Savages!  
Dirty redskin devils!  
Now we sound the drums of war!

_We now go to the Mansians where King Jeremy is also preparing for battle and getting his men in gear._

King Jeremy: This is what we feared  
The paleface is a demon  
The only thing they feel at all is greed  
Beneath that milky hide  
There's emptiness inside

Abram: I wonder if they even bleed

Manisan soldiers: They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even human  
Savages! Savages!  
Killers at the core

King Jeremy: They're different from us  
Which means they can't be trusted  
We must sound the drums of war

Manisan soldiers: They're savages! Savages!  
First we deal with this one _taking out a Fentian prisoner_  
Then we sound the drums of war.

Everyone: Savages! Savages!

Let's go kill a few, men!  
Savages! Savages!  


King Jeremy: Now it's up to you, men!  
Savages! Savages!  
Barely even human!  
Now we sound the drums of war!

_The music stops and the men leave the stage and you see Danny coming alone getting a few weapons as you see a Blacksmith coming to the scene and seeing Danny in the flesh._

Blacksmith: What are you doing here?

Danny: I'm gonna stop this war, it has gotten worse since Sam and I's marrage

Blacksmith: I'm guessing you're Prince Danny. This war is like a hurricane without the winds, lightning, nor floods.

Danny: I know and right now is just the eye of the storm.

Blacksmith: I guess you must be right.

Danny: I have to stop this madness or it will get worse.

Blacksmith: If you go out there, you'll die.

Danny: I'll die, but I'll die for my Country.

Blacksmith: I'll give you whatever you want. Here your majesty, the brightest sword of all of Amity. _Gives Danny a sword and he pulls it out and then smiles, putting it back in._

Danny: Nice beauty, I'll take that with the armor.

Blacksmith: Very well, here it is. _Shows the armor and Danny puts it on._

Danny: Thanks, now to stop this madness. _Runs off and leaves the stage._

Blacksmith: GOOD LUCK!! _Leaves the stage._

_The soldiers of the Mansians and Fentians are in armor and are prepared for battle. You now see King Jack who is nervous and King Jeremy who is mad and fierious. He is ready to fight. The music Savages plays again and the drums play._

King Jeremy: This will be the day ...

King Jack: This will be the morning ...

Everyone: We will see them dying in the dust _Everyone starts fighting with their swords._

Danny: _voice_ don't know what I can do  
Still, I know I've got to try

Everyone: Now we make 'em pay

Danny: _voice_ Eagle, help my feet to fly

King Jeremy: Now without a warning ...

Danny: _voice_ Mountain, help my heart be great

Everyone: Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust

Sam: _voice _Spirits of the earth and sky 

Please don't let it be to late ...

Everyone: They're just a bunch of  
Filthy, stinking  
Savages! Savages!

Kwan: Demons!

Mikey: Devils!

King Jeremy: Kill them!  
Savages! Savages!  
What are we waiting for?

Everyone: Destroy their evil race  
Until there's not a trace left

Danny: _voice_ How loud are the drums of war

Everyone: We will sound the drums of war  
Now, we sound the drums of war

King Jack: Now we see what comes  
Of trying to be chums

Everyone: Of course it means the drums ... of ... war!

Danny: _now finally comes to the scene with his armor and sword_ Is the death of all I love  
Carried in the drumming of war? _The music stops and Danny puts his sword out to keep King Jeremy from killing his father who is barely doing anything._

King Jack: DANNY!!!

Danny: This has got to stop! I don't want to hurt you!

King Jeremy: What do you know about hurt!? You took away my son and my daughter!

Danny: It was her choice to marry me and blame herself! She didn't marry me by force, it was for love! She loves me and I love her! That's why we never returned!

King Jeremy: LIER!!!

Sampson: No sir! He's telling the truth! Princess Sam had given birth to a baby girl!

Everyone: _chatters_ What!? Oh my gosh . . . a baby girl . . . why are we fighting?

King Jack: Look Jeremy, I know we had our differences, but can't we at least come to an agreement for the sake of our kids.

King Jeremy: After what your son did to mine!?

Danny: It was an accident, I swear. I would never want to lay a finger on your son. Listen to reason!

King Jeremy: Here's my reason! _Takes his sword and stabs it into Danny's chest._

_Everyone gasps. Sam enters the scene._

Sam: DANNY!!!!!!!

_Danny falls to the ground with the sword on his chest. King Jeremy is surprised by the appearance of his daughter. Sam runs to Danny with tears streaming down her face._

Sam: NO!!! Danny please!!

Danny: Sam . . . take . . . care . . . of . . . Lilith. _Breaths out, eyes close, and body limps._

Sam: YOU KILLED HIM!!! MURDERER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _leaves the stage in tears as everyone looks at King Jeremy glaring._

King Jeremy: _whispers_ What kind of a father am I?


	10. The moarn of the prince's death

**Yes, Danny's dead, I had to make that happen in order for this to be like Romeo and Juliet. Now this will probably be the time where we start going more into the story now. Review please!!**

_We take our scene at the Manson Castle where Pam has now heard of his son-in-law's death. She's sad including Valerie who is next to her._

Queen Pam: I tried to warn him.

Valerie: We both did.

Queen Pam: The only thing we can do now is find a way to take care of my Granddaughter.

Valerie: You're right, it's now about Lilith.

Queen Pam: A Mansian and a Fentian.

_King Jeremy enters the scene with King Jack who just signed a peace treaty. They both look at Queen Pam with long faces. King Jeremy feels even more guilty that it was him that killed his daughter's own husband. She even loved him and he couldn't see it._

King Jeremy: I guess Sam's still not talking to me.

Queen Pam: And I don't blame her. Danny tried to tell you what happened, but you were so filled with hatred, that you hurt the one you cared about the most. How bout two?

King Jeremy: I know, I feel awful for my temper and my hatred.

King Jack: I was filled with hatred too.

Queen Pam: And so was I, it seems all of us are to blame.

King Jeremy: How is Sam taking this?

Valerie: Not very good, she's in her room on the balcony.

King Jack: Yeah, I guess that would make sense. I wish there was something both of us could do.

Valerie: Maybe there is something. We give Danny a funeral.

King Jeremy: I'm sure it is for the best. The least I can do for my daughter after what I've done to her and this family.

King Jack: Indeed and for my son too, he'd want this.

Valerie: I'm sure Danny would've been proud of us seeing what we're doing.

Queen Pam: I'd have to agree with you Valerie.

King Jack: Indeed.

King Jeremy: I'll try to talk to my daughter pretty soon.

Queen Pam: You do that.

_King Jeremy, King Jack, Queen Maddie, and Valerie exit._


	11. A ghostly visite

**Pretty sad huh? Looks like King Jeremy is finally getting his act together. Review please!!**

_We lay our scene on the balcony where Sam is there looking at the stars and streaming tears in her eyes. Her eyes are puffy red, her cheeks are wet, and she keeps sniffing. The music Behind These Hazel Eyes begins and she starts singing._

Sam: Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep insideBut you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

_Sam continues crying as you see a figure behind the wall of the balcony. You notice he's floating in midair. He has white hair, green eyes, some black robe, and tanish skin. He floats over to Sam and wipes her tears with the back of his hand as she quickly flinches, facing the ghost boy with shuddered eyes._

Sam: Who are you? What do you want?

Ghost Danny: _whispers_ It's me my love.

Sam: _whispers_ Danny, but how?

Ghost Danny: What do you think happens when someone dies?

Sam: True. _Hugs Danny with tears in her eyes_ Oh Danny! Please hold me!

Ghost Danny: Always, I came to tell you about Lilith, she has a great destiny ahead of her. I maybe dead, but there's still hope for the both of us, for our Kingdoms. They're both in peace, but the spirits from the Spirit World will soon later descend and only one can stop them.

Sam: How do you know this?

Ghost Danny: I'm a ghost with certain capabilities and Clockwork told me and he knows everything.

Sam: I bet.

Ghost Danny: I must go now.

Sam: No Danny, please stay here with me. Just for one more day.

Ghost Danny: All the Ghosts leave to the Spirit World by dawn. I can stay with you till then.

Sam: _whispers_ One night.

Ghost Danny: One night.


	12. Danny is gone

**Man, this play is almost done oh my gosh. My second trilogy is almost done and I have other ones if you guys are interested in trilogies. It's on the bottom of my profile. Here it is, review please!!**

_We take our scene at the next morning in Sam's bedroom where you see the sun is amost up and Danny is sleeping with Sam. His arms are around her waist and they sleep peacefully._

Ghost Danny: It is almost morning.

Sam: No, it's still night.

Ghost Danny: The sky is filled with colors on the East.

Sam: That is sound of the Nightingale not the Lark. It is not morning yet.

Ghost Danny: _whispers _I won't be here for long my love

Sam: Danny, oh Dan it's . . .

_They kiss_

Ghost Danny: Not long. _Disappears_

Sam: Danny, it's not . . . Danny where are you? Don't leave, please don't leave. _Weeps and then hears her baby crying_ I'm coming Lilith, I must let my weeping cease.


	13. Some will be punished

**Since the last scene was pretty short, I decided to do another one for you guys so you don't have to be disappointed. I am sweet aren't I. Looks like this is the last one. Review please!!**

_We now have our scene at the funeral of Danny's. You see Vlad who is up on the podium. The right side is King Jack and the other one is King Jeremy who are sad and moping. In front is the body of Danny who lays peacefully._

Vlad: So, they married for love and one took his life for love. Not only for his wife, but child too. You enemies you call yourselves: Fentons and Mansons, see what your hatred has done? Because of your hatred, it has taken away your sons and for me not being aware it also took away my kinsmen. All are punished. ALL ARE PUNISHED!!! _exits the stage._

King Jack: I apologize for your son's death.

King Jeremy: And yours too, now I see how much damage hatred can do to you. My daughter says she has seen your son last night with her and tells her about a great destiny for our granddaughter. I will allow you to see Lilith grow up and succeed this and you are welcome anytime.

King Jack: Same here, let's never fight again.

_King Jack and King Jeremy leave the stage and Valerie and Tucker enter the scene._

Valerie: Do you think there's still hope?

Tucker: I don't know, maybe for Lilith and Sam.

Valerie: They say a monk cannot love, does that include one in training?

Tucker: Pretty much so, but some of us have a hard time because we end up falling in love anyway. Doesn't mean I can't flirt with girls or anything, but only for a short time, they don't end up falling for me anyway. You never paid attention either during the party.

Valerie: And you're right. I never knew you and didn't pay attention because I wanted so much for a guy who was upper class. That was stupid.

Tucker: I guess this whole craziness has bonded us together.

Valerie: Indeed, but Tucker.

Tucker: Yeah.

Valerie: I don't know where I'd be if you weren't around.

Tucker: Me neither, what are friends for.

Valerie: No, I mean . . . _kisses Tucker on the lips_ I love you.

Tucker: Wish I could say the same. I wish I could love.

_They kiss again deeply and then exit the stage. Sam comes up in front._

Sam: A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more sadThan this of Prince Danny and his Princess Sam.


End file.
